User blog:Crazychick08/Unincluded Ship Kids.
HEY! Last installment of my blog series revolving around the kids names. Thank goodness! I don't have to play with the kid name generator or the personality book! Woo-hoo! These are the children of ships who didn't get to be included in the other blogs. You guys can make requests for this one. I'm not limited. Crackships, crack OT3s or moreso - go for it! My only rule is I'm not doing the outright abusive ships (Alleo, Daige, Loe, Trates etc.) so DO NOT ASK. Also, please note I'm only doing the students, not the adults, so please keep it to them. Otherwise, this project will get swamped. Once again, I apologize for any sexuality swapping. Pretend it happened before they came out? Or hey, sometimes things just happen regardless of sexuality in the heat of the moment. So we'll just say that's what happened. Wannah 1. William Bernard Betenkamp "Billy" - Noble, kind, altruistic, a smart college student, tall, blonde, blue eyes, storybook "prince charming" type, marches to the beat of his own drum, one-of-a-kind, bookish, messy, a little lazy, husky, likes to eat (and cook! Future restauranteur anyone?), heart of gold, quick to help others, quick to tell mischievous jokes, not much of a quick thinker though, slow to react, can be opinionated. 2. Gisselle Aubrey Betenkamp - A nice girl who's easy to misread, polite, quiet, intelligent, seems to have a slight arrogance about her, mostly because she's so tight lipped, pretty, skinny, chestnut hair, fair skin, shy, flirty, a loving soul, kind, generous, thoughtful, willowy, friendly, flirtatious, quick to smile, shy, serious. 3. Stanley Kole Betenkamp - May share more of his knowledge than his personality, authoritative academic, kind, yet serious, quiet, polite, does have a sense of humour, skinny, thinning hair, glasses, a complex character, wild when he gets a chance, rugged, moody, withdrawn at times, smart, mischievous at times, sensitive, intense, caring, handsome, strong looks. Bolly J. 1. Allison Kadence Chessex - Sweet, personable, helpful, full of compliments, eager to make others happy, pretty, blue-eyed, blonde, creative, energetic, lovingly makes handmade gifts for family and friends, lives life with strong rhythm, well liked, joyful, spunky, peppy, smart deep thinker, cute, fair hair and skin. 2. Keaton Franklin Chessex - Hardworking businessman, sharp, serious focus, goodlooking, blond, snooty, kind, quiet, smart to the point of being nerdy, teacher's pet, a penchant for tattling, has good qualities but takes it too far, proud to the point of being arrogant, older looking with glasses. Dantay 1. Joseph Deman Black-Van Zandt - Has strong character, dependable, honest, hardworking, caring, handsome, a warm smile, enjoys a good book, selfish sometimes, troublemaker, meek, shy, pre-judged as evil and devilish due to rumours. 2. Shayna Elisabeth Black-Van Zandt (twins with Skye) - Independent, outgoing, self-assured, aggressive at times, likes to drink beer, have a wild time, and be loud and annoying, athletic, pretty, compassionate, sweet, demure, plenty of smiles to go around, superior, guarded, a bit snobby. 3. Aaliyah Skye Black-Van Zandt (twins with Shayna) (goes by middle name) - Long hair, a willowy frame, motivated, assertive, but in her own shy, soft-spoken, sweet way, tall, pretty, good-natured, kind, always thinking of others, earthy, outdoorsy, quite refreshing, spirited but shy at the same time. Jeclan 1. Xander Nathan Coyne - Introspective, complicated thinker, known to have profound observations, but keeps them to himself, shy, passive, a book lover, working on a novel, bookish, lanky, tattoos on his arms, piercings, spiked hair, funny, happy, off-the-wall, kindhearted, clever, strong, tall, broad shoulders, dishonest, devious at times, loner. 2. Jesse Noah Coyne - Has his wild side, but a good head and heart, energetic, fun, daring, smart enough to exercise caution when necessary, very outgoing, likable, generous, loving, noble, hardworking, godly, older looking, beard, strong, healthy (which is remarkable because until he was 5 or 6, he was CONSTANTLY and CONSISTENTLY ill - as in, Jane would take him to the doctor in the morning and then need to return for a different ailment in the afternoon) Save 1. Ethan Samuel Turner - More of a listener than a talker, reserved, compassionate, down to earth, handsome, but a little mousy at times, an upstanding gent who likes to unwind at the club, respectful, thoughtful, "upper class" taste, enjoys cigars, belongs to a stodgy gentlemen's club, healthy, virile. 2. Brendan Channing Turner - A stand-up guy, warmhearted, dependable, honest, fun, slim with a nice smile, rowdy risk taker, cocky, clever, handsome good looks are as rugged as his character. 3. Moriah Galilea Turner - Arrogant, sometimes mean, diva, sexy appearance, dynamic singing talent, confident, outgoing, well respected, popular, shy, soft-spoken when younger and first meeting her, sweet, devoted family woman, dyes her hair a slightly lighter shade of brown, enjoys a good read, often funny either in a quiet or loud way. Ziles 1. Angus Dennis Rivas-Hollingsworth - Hefty, stoic, respectful, not very cerebral, but hardworking nonetheless, a little gruff, if not hotheaded, can use a little humility to go with his talents, geeky, bespectacled, know-it-all, conceited, strong, agile build. 2. Kallie Leda Rivas-Hollingsworth - Warmhearted, understanding, perky, outgoing, energetic, bold, perfectly suited to cheerleading, a smart student with good grades, chestnut hair, a cute smile, a bright artist, a stuck-up whiner, caring helper, a spunky charmer. 3. Alice Celine Rivas-Hollingsworth - Looking for an exciting new experience to shake up her quiet life, cute, slim, blonde, kind, meek, eager to have a wonderful adventure, a singer with a beautiful face, beautiful voice, but emanciated figure, composed, sophisticated, snooty, pretentious, boring, outgoing, compassionate. 4. Darius Elias Rivas-Hollingsworth - A joy to be around, polite, respectful, handsome, daring, strong, always an extrovert, outgoing, joyful, has a dark side to him that can lead him down the wrong path, strange, dark, troublemaker, likes to be fun, carefree, served jail/juvie time for drug use. Trab 1. Braedon Cade Milligan "Brae" - Preppy, braniac, athlete that wants to make it in the pros, works as a farmhand, loves the outdoors, muscular, attractive, sexy, kind, outgoing, smart, successful, motivated, mind for business, real estate or banking is his backup plan, goofy, fun-loving, loves the beach, either playing sports or surfing all day, lanky, part time job at the surf shop. Jayla 1. Ricardo Samson DiMarco - Has a cool style everyone loves, suave, cool, popular, good looking, always a gentleman to the ladies, muscular man, broad shoulders, rough, crude when joking around with his guy friends, not very academic, loyal, honest, goodhearted. 2. Arthur Winston DiMarco - A noble scholar, studious, scientifically minded, intellectual, tall, thick glasses, looks older, helpful, generous, respected, reliable, charming, lovable wit, gruff, extremely bright, pipe-smoker, politician, can copy a British accent, poised speaker, hefty, grays early. 3. Lila Caroline DiMarco (goes by middle name) - Successful in social circles as well as business circles, always happy, always flocked by friends, self-assured, ambitious, analytical, hardworking, dainty, paler than brothers, beautiful, usually keeps her head down in a book, logical, practical, bookworm, timid, a little boring, sweet nonetheless. Trethan (Trish/Ethan) 1. Terrence Dante McBride - Tall, powerful, handsome, prone to mood swings, moody, fun-loving, clingy, arrogant, angry, suave, cultured, dashing, flirt, with alluring looks, empathetic, assertive. 2. Yair Nigel McBride - Vodka loving, high strung, strong willed, argumentative, annoying, loud, hard to understand, thin, muscular, big nose, attractive, wimpy, brilliant, well-mannered, gutless insecurities, nerdy, snooty. 3. Bianca Lilliana McBride - Self-assured, bold, successful businesswoman, intelligent, worldly, articulate, outside of work she trades her smart pantsuit for a little black dress, passionate, mercurial, pampered, seductive, dark European beauty, strong, independent, likes to be in control, likes to debate, and likes to be right, stuck-up, snobby, caring, friendly, and down to earth when not debating, fragile looking, pale eyes. Leirissa (Leia/Larissa) 1. Lina Stephanie Chang (adopted) - Good, upstanding, intelligent, creative, hardworking, kind, helpful, funny, most say she's pretty cool, dishonest, distasteful, leeches off others too much, pretty, tan, thin, perky, bubbly, snobby, witchy, sweet, loving, foolish, naive, not cerebral, boring, bland, at first, common and average looking, blonde, blue eyes, a slim build. 2. Alicia Beth Chang (adopted) - Has confidence at clubs and work, popular, confident, perky, party girl, a lot of fun, smart, driven, no-nonsense, pretty, long haired, blonde, a bit curvy, motherly, caring, laughing eyes, a wide smile, pleasantly plump, short, enjoys a simple, small town life. 3. Belen Sofia Chang (adopted) - Gentle, sensitive, full figured, dumpy, braces, stringy hair, kind, soft spoken, well loved, bashful but no wallflower, soft-spoken, shy, Italian beauty, worldly, sophisticated, intelligent, warmhearted, sweet. 4. Tia Alexis Chang (adopted) - Knows what it takes to get the votes, outgoing, charming, popular, a good communicator, homecoming queen in high school, a civic leader as an adult, compassionate, hopeful, strong willed, attractive, Asian, sexy, seductive, knockout, sharp thinker, jealous, selfish, bossy. 5. Jared Christopher Chang (adopted) - Thin, tall, dark haired, can't harness his intelligence, drops out of school for it, class clown, always joking with people he trusts, trying to please, too mousy and introverted to cope well with school, learns to have book smarts and people smarts, educated, super friendly when you know him, quick to help others, pleasant and outgoing smile. Halia (Harry/Talia) 1. Nico Colon - Good looking, goofy, loves sports, animals, and kids, strong, tall, easygoing, popular, intelligent, dryly funny, confident to the point of being cocky, tall, dark skinned, handsome, hard time committing to anyone or anything. J.C. (Jess/K.C.) 1. Aaron Gideon Guthrie (adopted) - You'll find his nose in a book, smart, sweet, bookworm, tall, wears glasses, very outgoing, always finishes what he starts, gentle giant, geeky, soft-spoken, slender frame, trustworthy, kind. 2. Eric Carl Guthrie (adopted) - He's a rock, kind, loving, emotionally supportive, tall, muscular build, physically supportive, popular, funny, outgoing, with a jealous side, sociable, a bit of a geek, goofy, sweet, smart to the point of being nerdy, friends are known to enjoy his funny stories. 3. Mireille Delilah Guthrie (adopted) - Studious, bookish, shy, soft-spoken, perhaps even fragile, wallflower, rarely expresses her wild side, tall, lithe, beautiful, fluent in French, caring, friendly, humourous, when she lets her hair down she's the life of the party, intelligent, trustworthy, a bit sly, sleek brunette, snappy wardrobe. Trace 1. Valen Quentin - Self-centered, a good teammate, self absorbed, high maintenance, jock, tall, muscular, not scholastic, can set his vanity aside, helpful team player, lanky, bright, quirky creativity, overachieving discipline, outgoing, loud, overwhelming, goofy at times. 2. Amy Concordia - Friendly, perky, loves to join in the fun, thoughtful, sensitive, pretty, but a little stocky, smile as pleasant as she is, dependable, loyal, easygoing, black hair, skin tone closer to her mom's, a pretty smile, debonair, a little coarse, likable. Franksha 1. Alina Gabriella Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Nasty, wicked temper, flares up on short notice, quiet, sly, even a little flirtatious when her mood is in check, sly and beautiful smile, beautiful, warm, confident, elegant, intelligent, petite, dark brunette, snobby at times, lawyer. 2. Kisha Agatha Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Innocent, playful, younger looking, Asian heritage, loves Beanie Babies, often has her head in the clouds, energetic, bubbly, depressed (as in, clinically), vindictive, in need of a therapist specializing in depression, opinionated, know it all, naggy, cranky at times, witchy when crossed, priss, curious, more shy once diagnosed. 3. Zora June Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Creative, independent in the most interesting way, cool, collected, calm, sometimes quiet nature, air of mystery, unique looking stunner, dark hair, attractive smile, light, sparkling, ans sweet, old fashioned ideals, wavy hair, often helps Kisha with her depression episodes and ends up tired looking, going to school with no makeup and scraggly hair are her tell signs for a late night (the same way Kisha's tell is having bloodshot eyes and wearing comfortable clothes instead of flashy ones). 4. Leila Brenda Hollingsworth - Stunning, enchanting eyes, glowing complexion, sweet, affectionate, quiet confidence, intelligence, extroverted, hardworking, capable, assertive, somewhat self-absorbed, bullheaded, loyal, trustworthy. 5. Solomon Elliot Hollingsworth - Intelligent, introspective, strong willed, muscular, protective, stern, picked last for sports teams but first for lab partners, book smart, shy, weak immune system, isn't cut out for athletics, in the comfort of his friends, he can be hilarious. Owanca 1. Laurel Eileen Milligan "Lo" - Dreamy charm, quiet when at home or school, gentle, intelligent, caring, hopeless romantic, always lost in thought, certain grace about her, attractive, willowy, blonde, ivory skin, blue-green eyes, a good worker, a good person, bookish, serious, strict, well organized when it comes to her work, loyal, sweet, even bubbly outside work, quite cheeky, flamboyant flirt, loud, spontaneous, assertive, fun, playful, sometimes obnoxious, fascinating looking, fluent in Spanish. 2. Victor Mark Milligan (goes by middle name or "Vic") - Powerful, commanding leader, masculine, worldly, strong willed, stern, somehow always amiable, always in control, no real true friends, which is little surprise, rude, arrogant, grouchy, typically keeps to himself unless he needs to take charge, grungy style, dark haired, big nose, helpful, caring, when he cares he's the perfect guy to bring home to mom, family man, self-righteous, self-absorbed. 3. Garret Will Milligan "Gar" - Type A, all the way, ambitious, strong-willed, go-getter, outgoing, lots of friends, funny, smart, athletic build, cute face, warm, family man, smart, friendly, easygoing, low self-esteem, not particularly handsome, all-around, all-Canadian guy, loving, regal, could clean up well if he tried. Matlingsworth 1. Ricky Simon Matlin-Hollingsworth (Carly's twin) - Good-natured, smiling, deeply empathetic, a social worker, gives willingly and lovingly to others, arrogant, overpowering, unintentionally mean a LOT, quite successful despite his sometimes bad attitude. 2. Carly Taliyah Matlin-Hollingsworth (Ricky's twin) - Talkative, carefree, sometimes silly, popular, good-natured, friendly, lanky, redhead, cute in a mousy way, bouncy, animated, a great cook, owns a little diner, fair skin, blue eyes, curls, nice legs, loves country music and may have picked up the drawl from listening to too much of it. Millingsworth 1. Rhys Brycen Hollingsworth - Off-beat, dorky, computer nerd, wealthy, weird, antisocial, loner, often picked on by bullies, slim, unattractive, sickly, compassionate, friendly if you try to get to know him, bright, would be a fitting leader if he weren't so shy, tall, dark, handsome, strong physique. Dish 1. Paula Laura Coyne - Smart, quiet, to the point of being nerdy, polite to the point of being rigid and uptight, average build, homely appearance, bone thin, brunette, big brain, meek, boring, has a hard time forming her own opinions, despite being intelligent, after breaking away from her normal submissive patterns she becomes feisty, fun, and strong willed. 2. Franco Campbell Coyne - When starting high school he's a sloppy, grumpy, older looking, socially inept, tech nerd, strange sense of humour, but grows into a great guy, sophisticated professional, well dressed, well spoken, rugged, likes ranches, into cowboy stuff, outgoing, spunky, smart, good listener, particularly to his mother. 3. Julian Blake Coyne - Charming, rich, more than a little stuck on himself, charismatic, classy, clever, aristocrat, self absorbed, handsome, black hair, spoiled, living on daddy's money, nicely groomed, athletic, rude, narcissistic. Hunsha (Hunter/Keisha) 1. Isabel Dalia Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Acts angelic, radiant, happy, sensitive, whimsical, quite beautiful, blue eyes, black hair, talented, intelligent, refined, can take charge when it comes to achieving goals, snobby, aloof, self-centered, greedy, pretty, dainty, caring, sweet, funny to those breaking through the ice queen facade. 2. Abigayle Ruth Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Tender, humble talents, kind, gentle, humble, pretty, intelligent, artistic, enjoys reading, painting, and music, high maintenance and snooty, helpful, faithful, honourable, confident, bold, bousterous, larger than life, looks average and generic at first glance, tall, looks homely in clothing choices. 3. Evan Gerald Hollingsworth - Handsome, impulsive, self-indulgent, smart, sweet, spontaneity, makes bad decisions and can't stay out of trouble, obnoxious, a little socially inept, quietly authoritative, older looking. 4. John Uriah Hollingsworth - Levelheaded, hardworking, all-Canadian, kind, genial, fun, tall, strong, snooty, pretentious, spoiled, geeky, boring, bony, unattractive, pale, uppity. 5. Polly Tiana Hollingsworth - Takes giggly pep to the extreme, peppy, perky, cheery, smiley, adorable, a little roly-poly (which was totally her nickname as a baby), naive and not cerebral, but quite sweet, dyed her hair blonde once but didn't like it, more often than not the bright spot in someone's day, sunny, friendly, confident, always has a smile to share and a joke to tell, pushy, high strung, maybe a little crooked if it's for fun. Zosha 1. Jeana Mina Rivas (sperm donor) (Jace's twin) - Intelligent, goodhearted, religious, older looking, curly but mousy hair, plump figure, bossy and gossipy, bouncy, cute, friendly, fun flirt, dark hair, button nose, snobby, naive, thinks she's better than everyone, cheerleader. 2. Ariel Jace Rivas (goes by middle name) (sperm donor) (Jeana's twin) - Innocent, naive, often has his head in the clouds, not content just to dream though, he reaches for his goals with feisty and independent stubbornness, pretty boy, slim, a joker, funny guy, loves to create mischief, smart, cool, lean, athletic build, long reddish-brown hair. Zofranksha (Zoe/Frankie/Keisha) 1. Yosef Gill Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Mild mannered, shy, kindhearted, smiley, when he breaks out of his shell he's funky, and creative, one-of-a-kind weird (think a male Claudia from the BSC), Asian, rich, spoiled, geek, greedy, grumpy, comedian, beady eyes, messy eyes. 2. Brock Jeremy Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Confident, maybe too much so, smarmy, self-centered, jerk, big boned, muscular, attractive, dark hair, popular, charming, honest, tries to be sweet, quick-tempered, cruel. 3. Joey Chaim Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Dark featured, handsome, fun loving, bright, sweet, outgoing, popular, robust, husky, proper, dignified, stoic, egotistical, inflexible, a bit of a womanizer, politician. 4. Tamara Rebeca Hollingsworth (sperm donor) - Has a sassy, fun side, medium build, dark olive skin, funny, bubbly, a little wild, loves rock music and fashion, friendly, smart, spunky, happy, adventurous, generous, hardworking, can be sophisticated if she has to, pretty, long dark curly hair, freckles, green eyes. Froe 1. Brittany Sabrina Hollingsworth (adopted) - Cliquish, snobby, self-absorbed, shallow, mean, dark dirty blonde, a cutie, vain, constantly looking in the mirror, very naive, nobody ever accuses her of running her mouth, tall, thin, quiet, lack of talkativeness is from shyness, secretive, frightened in most social situations and so prefers her own little clique, sweet, kind, and creative deep (deep, deeeeep) down. 2. Carol Mona Hollingsworth (adopted) - Friendly joker who wins people over with her honesty, wry sense of humour, big smile, enthusiastically full of life, successful, determined, playful, fun, flirty, older looking, stout figure, jet black hair, smart, confident, active, joyful. 3. Giovanna Amara Hollingsworth (adopted) - Japanese woman, warm personality, beautiful face, lighthearted, capricious waitress at night, diligent college student studying poetry by day, laid back dreamer, caring, sweetheart, dreamy, peaceful, known for her pretty smile, cheerful, calm, can be an uptight neat freak from time to time. 4. Reyna Ellen Hollingsworth (adopted) - Crowd favourite, funny, droll, clever, blonde-brown haired, beauty, as sweet as she is fun, levelheaded, popular, started school as a timid and mousy book lover, caring, nurturing, tidy, organized, perfect book keeper and secretary, was PTA president for a while, wiry, tall, short hair. Novas 1. Stefan Dean Novak -Brilliant mind, full of dark schemes, arrogant, intelligent, brooder, conjures up conniving thoughts, shouldn't be trusted, strong, blond, approachable, fun loving, sexy, muscular body, gorgeous smile. 2. Chloe Kara Novak - Sexy, willowy, blonde, conventionally feminine features, sweet natured, friendly, charmer, arrogant, shallow, fashionista, weak, timid follower at first (kinda like Anya before she broke free from Holly J.), wordly, intellectual, lives for excitement, dyes her hair brown, hyper, excitable, fun-loving, a bit of a tomboy, loves roller-blading, and other active sports, approaches life with a good sense of humour. Tig 1. Briana Ada Novak (surrogate) - Sweet, cheery, dependable, raven hair, traditionally feminine features, whiny and bossy from time to time, usually mature, older looking, stunningly beautiful, elegant, wise, witty, charming, often quiet. 2. Porter Boris Novak (adopted) - Accomodating, loyal, smart thinker, smart dresser, conventional, kind of boring, good pal, burly, brute strength, not seen as smart, not very attractive, likely to follow others. Deia 1. Adele Charlene Van Zandt - Nerdy, shy, not very pretty, but quite sweet below the surfact 2. Martin Clark Van Zandt 3. Adeline Demi Van Zandt (goes by middle name) - Uptight, conservative, shy, polite, boring, more suited for small towns Frankston 1. Adena Krystal Chu - Not cerebral, but sweet, well liked, the life of the party, crazy, wild, does know when to stop, may be smarter than she lets on 2. Ranger Bruce Chu 3. Alexa Eldora Chu - Spoiled, stereotypically rich mindset, sports car, cell phone, free ride to fancy college, cute, perfectly manicured, confident, self centered, savvy, scheming Triston 1. Carlos Royce Chu-Milligan 2. Kitra Jeri Chu-Milligan Chatlin 1. Mitch Barry Chu 2. Ilene Greer Chu 3. Hal Timothy Chu Keiston (Keisha/Winston) 1. Alberta Shari Chu - Big boned, plain, older looking, cold, unfriendly, conservative, dull, proper, aggressive 2. Auden Gavin Chu Zankie (Zig/Frankie) 1. Adora Pavla Novak - Sweet, precious, cherublike face, adorable, known to dress in odd, strange clothes, seems dorky, unpopular Bakersworth 1. Angela Tyne Hollingsworth 2. Moses August Hollingsworth 3. Petula Veda Hollingsworth Imojack 1. Aileen Morgan Moreno-Jones - Fun loving, bubbly, insightful, intelligent, linguistics major, student librarian, naturally pretty, caring, inspiring 2. Agnes Ramonda Moreno-Jones - Introverted, nerdy, glasses, matronly, homely appearance, kind, conservative, bullheaded, sad 3. Sunshine Rachel Moreno-Jones "Sunny" 4. Miranda Georgina Moreno-Jones "Randi" 5. Esmeralda Maria Moreno-Jones "Esme" Elex 1. Bob Tyrel Nash 2. Arturo Raul Nash Adissy 1. Anezka Joni Torres 2. Conner Bartholomew Torres Carlex 1. Blade Jaime Nunez Dr. Chranya 1. Andreana Joy Christopolous "Andrea" 2. Anne Viola Christopolous 3. Bart Todd Christopolous Ashlistair 1. Anais Mariel Kerwin 2. Ross Jonathan Kerwin 3. Kevon Drew Kerwin Spellie (Spinner/Ellie) 1. Amber Sophie Mason 2. Cameron Greta Mason Cryvette 1. Joey Chet Manning 2. Marissa Jan Manning 3. Breck Lloyd Manning Danessa 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" (step) - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. Demma 1. Logan Tyler Hayes 2. Lolly Juanita Hayes Danny 1. Irene Jeanette Hayes 2. Salvador Vince Hayes Dia 1. Isabella Gina Jones (step) - Queenly grace, class, prim, proper, stylish, elegant, regal, model-like, glamour queen, a bit of a prima donna, charming and fun when she lets her hair down, a powerhouse, in-charge, outspoken, sure of herself, kindhearted, perky, well liked, strong, fit, cheerleader, aerobics instructor after school, no matter what she'll be the center of attention. 2. Italia Harriet Van Zandt 3. Miles Orlando Van Zandt Danchel 1. Shepherd Ira Van Zandt Davcinta 1. Roberto Eugene Turner 2. Emily Heidi Turner Diberty 1. Sidney Conrad Hayes 2. Donna Anna Hayes Torrivas 1. Angelina Marcia Torres 2. Marcella Nerissa Torres 3. Summer Theone Torres Elulia 1. Stevie Jade Goldsworthy Jeslie 1. Duncan Kenneth Stefanovic Chremma 1. Benett Kelvin Sharpe Janorge 1. Doria Rosemary Vaughn Jel 1. Reggie Steve Hogart Karisol 1. Romola Mauve Guthrie 2. Spencer Paul Guthrie Kemma 1. Maxwell Derek Ashoona 2. Cassie Diana Ashoona Kyneth 1. Rusty Sebastian Ashoona 2. Dinah Bridgette Ashoona 3. Aurek Octavius Ashoona Kanny 1. Melody Lynette Ashoona 2. Phineas Albert Ashoona Towberty 1. Lorraine Kyra Van Zandt 2. Pierre Brant Van Zandt 3. Kristi Shannon Van Zandt Manick 1. Donovan Lyle Santos Mully 1. Santiago Miguel Santos 2. Lane Julianne Santos Meric 1. Julio Brett Del Rossi Mim 1. Ivory Pamela Del Rossi 2. Wilbert Tanner Del Rossi Mucas 1. Isabella Gina Jones - Queenly grace, class, prim, proper, stylish, elegant, regal, model-like, glamour queen, a bit of a prima donna, charming and fun when she lets her hair down, a powerhouse, in-charge, outspoken, sure of herself, kindhearted, perky, well liked, strong, fit, cheerleader, aerobics instructor after school, no matter what she'll be the center of attention. 2. Tony Clint Jones 3. Jacqui Henrietta Jones Mic 1. Isabella Gina Jones (step) - Queenly grace, class, prim, proper, stylish, elegant, regal, model-like, glamour queen, a bit of a prima donna, charming and fun when she lets her hair down, a powerhouse, in-charge, outspoken, sure of herself, kindhearted, perky, well liked, strong, fit, cheerleader, aerobics instructor after school, no matter what she'll be the center of attention. 2. Misty Ingrid Jones Graige 1. Mary-Jane Luna Pierce-Taylor (adopted) 2. Bobby Ted Pierce-Taylor (adopted) Pesse 1. Loretta Krista Stefanovic 2. Fabian Kyle Stefanovic Patt 1. Cyrus Garrison Oleander Pictoria 1. Maud Jillian Stone Seamy 1. Glenda Chantal Cameron 2. Charley Dirk Cameron 3. Chelsea Trina Cameron Zhomas 1. Wallace Garfield Park Bitz 1. Gage Ralph Fitzgerald 2. Nadia Robyna Fitzgerald Clonnor 1. Kellan Charlton DeLaurier 2. Rhiannon Michelle DeLaurier Cremma 1. Russell Lyndon Manning 2. Lupita Madison Manning 3. Chester Theo Manning Beckallas 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" (step) - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. 2. Fritz Keith Dallas 3. Jada Faith Dallas Dalare 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" (step) - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. 2. Skyler Parker Dallas 3. Jessie Edna Dallas Declare 1. Morton Hugh Coyne 2. Evelyn Fleta Coyne "Evie" 3. Josiah Rufus Coyne Drewogen 1. Dora Eden Moreno-Torres 2. Tiffany Scarlette Moreno-Torres 3. Serena Riona Moreno-Torres Imowen (Imogen/Owen) 1. Weston Sherman Milligan 2. Delores Kristine Milligan 3. Emerson Javier Milligan Kowen (Katie/Owen) 1. Roderick Isaac Milligan "Erick" 2. Ian Axel Milligan 3. Lewis Avery Milligan 4. Nike Lilith Milligan Clowen (Clare/Owen) 1.Jedidiah Lester Milligan "Jed" 2. Lucas Jeffery Milligan "Jeff" 3.Malana Audra Milligan "Mala" JTemma 1. Fynn Bentley Yorke 2. Muriel Fran Yorke Beckeli 1. Rome Benedict Goldsworthy 2. Juliet Taylor Goldsworthy 3. Jove Anthony Goldsworthy Eliona 1. Linnea Maddie Goldsworthy 2. Eleanor Beatrice Goldsworthy 3. Calantha Fantasia Goldsworthy Elinore 1. Cleo Gertrude Goldsworthy 2. Hermione Portia Goldsworthy 3. Corin Ophelia Goldsworthy Kalli 1. Jennifer Therese Guthrie 2. Augustus Emmett Guthrie 3. Anya Bailey Guthrie Kadam 1. Payton Bradley Matlin-Torres 2. Dakota Shauna Matlin-Torres 3. Rush Gareth Matlin-Torres Miffin 1. Isi Esperanza Pierce-Taylor "Esper" (adopted) 2. Kent Herbert Pierce-Taylor (adopted) Haya 1. Belinda Hallie Matlin Miny 1. Glendon Kris Matlin 2. Autumn Odera Matlin Ranya 1. Phaedra Zephyr Stavros 2. Melinda Felicia Stavros 3. Phyllis Rhoda Stavros Salex 1. Ace Cedric Cameron 2. Harry Greg Cameron 3. Zola Rue Cameron Sashley 1. Barak Ezra Cameron 2. Regan Priscilla Cameron 3. Gabriel Ike Cameron "Gabe" Sanny 1.Neila Pearl Cameron 2. Roscoe Zeno Cameron 3. Frida Delphine Cameron Tolly J. 1. Dawn Cori Isaacs 2. Jeriah Benson Isaacs Zimon 1. Erik Garth Novak 2. Constance Brooke Novak Zimogen 1. Mikhail Stanislav Novak "Mike" 2. Natalia Svetlana Novak "Natasha" "Natalie" 3. Yakov Vladimir Novak Clitz 1. Antonia Marguerite Fitzgerald 2. Carissa Frances Fitzgerald Climogen 1. Rose Stacia Moreno-Edwards "Rosie" 2. Sage Rochelle Moreno-Edwards 3. Murray Nolan Moreno-Edwards 4. Tasha Pythia Moreno-Edwards Clack 1. Lance Mateo Edwards 2. Felicity Carolina Edwards 3. Jorge Leon Edwards Elli (Eli/Ellie) 1. Jagger Regis Goldsworthy 2. Tybalt Bertram Goldsworthy "Ty" Driona 1. Marie Caitlin Torres 2. Nell Chrissa Torres 3. Rebecca Cecile Torres "Becca" 4. Esther Clarissa Torres Elitz 1. Onella Roberta Goldsworthy-Fitzgerald 2. Jarl Larry Goldsworthy-Fitzgerald Deli 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" (step) - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. 2. Nyx Malania Dallas-Goldsworthy Elanya (Eli/Anya) 1. Winter Gemma Goldsworthy 2. Sondra Carlen Goldsworthy 3. Spring Gracelyn Goldsworthy 4. Cora Sarina Goldsworthy 5. Sarai Cera Goldsworthy 6. Horace Casper Goldsworthy Zampbell ''' 1. Edmund Justin Saunders '''Zarry (Zig/Harry) 1. Chris Kevin Novak Zalia (Zig/Talia) 1. Callum Asher Novak''' "Ash" '''Malia (Maya/Talia) 1. Teddy Craig''' Matlin 2. Cerys Zara Matlin 3. Aisling Etta Matlin - Friendly, sweet, free spirit, happiest when telling jokes, collects shells 'Hollingvak ' 1. Desdemona Claudette Novak-Hollingsworth 2. Chaya Lea Novak-Hollingsworth '''Zinter (Zig/Hunter) 1. Joelle Coralie Hollingsworth-Novak 2. Cosette Marta Hollingsworth-Novak Zigsha (Zig/Keisha) 1. Blair Siobhan Novak 2. Lavender Miriam Novak "Miri" 3. Linda Carlotta Novak Zinston (Zig/Winston) 1. Daniel Frank Novak Jadie (Jess/Sadie) 1. Marty Harvey Rowland 2. Johnny Douglass Rowland 3. Maryana Jasmine Rowland Hoe (Hunter/Zoe) 1. Anabel Sonya Hollingsworth 2. Burt Rex Hollingsworth Hunaya (Hunter/Maya) 1. Simpson Brandon Hollingsworth 2. Griswold Aiden Hollingsworth Friny (Frankie/Tiny) 1. Calla Julienna Hollingsworth 2. Erica Lucina Hollingsworth 3. Alvina Lois Hollingsworth Kiny (Keisha/Tiny) 1. Mckenna Amaryllis 2. Cynthia Diane 3. Bonnie Aranea Hace (Hunter/Grace) 1. Rhonda Layla Hollingsworth 2. Aureliana Zoe Hollingsworth Tunter (Tiny/Hunter) 1. Damon Wilbert Hollingsworth 2. Kendra Renee Hollingsworth Ziny (Zoe/Tiny) 1. Ava Lindsay Rivas (Angelica's twin) 2. Angelica Lily Rivas (Ava's twin) Zoya 1. Justine Bethany Rivas-Matlin 2. Gianna Fiona Rivas-Matlin 3. Deirdre Catarina Rivas-Matlin Tinori (Tiny/Tori) 1. Caspian Lincoln Santamaria 2. Whitney Elmira Santamaria 3. Laurent Julien Santamaria Triny (Tristan/Tiny) 1. Eponine Laeticia Milligan 2. Ivana Albena Milligan - Shy, submissive, intelligent, timid, bubbly, grows confident, and becomes downright spunky, very pretty, dark reddish-brown hair 3. Soraya Darina Milligan Timon (Tiny/Damon) 1. Makari''' Pavel 2. Naum Markam '''Tiniles (Tiny/Miles) 1. Sally Domonique Hollingsworth 2. Shane Forrest Hollingsworth 3. Rueben Seamus Hollingsworth Frace (Frankie/Grace) 1. Robin Nanette Hollingsworth 2. Rionach April Hollingsworth 3. Oliver Stuart Hollingsworth Tinston (Tiny/Winston) 1. Hal Lee Chu 2. Danny Floyd Chu 3. Gregory Vincent Chu Grinston (Grace/Winston) 1.' '''Neville Alan' Chu 2. Lance Fabian Chu 3. Monroe Reginald Chu '''Milsha (Miles/Keisha) 1. Trista Janelle Hollingsworth 2. Eunicia Astra Hollingsworth 3. Ramona Heather Hollingsworth Mace (Miles/Grace) 1.' '''Reid Thelma Hollingsworth 2. Roban Pedro Hollingsworth '''Zess (Zig/Jess)' 1.' '''Rivka Michal Novak 2. Shir Arik Novak 3. Shira Pereles Novak '''Zadie (Zig/Sadie)' 1. Desislava''' Dara Novak 2. Milka Liliya Novak (goes by middle name) '''Kace (Keisha/Grace) 1. Harper Audrey 2. Elijah Carver 3. Jake Hudson Zoce (Zoe/Grace) 1. Paisley Madelyn Rivas 2. Brielle Trinity Rivas Graya 1. Eliana Ximena''' Matlin 2. Rick Silas Matlin '''Hunston (Hunter/Winston) 1. Ryder Gael Hollingsworth 2. Alondra Giuliana Hollingsworth - Angelic, kindhearted, controlling, spoiled, outgoing, cheerleader, shy, boring, pretty, fair, petite, large hands, small teeth Milston ''' 1. Eloise Macie Chu 2. Matteo Orion Chu 3. Abram Rodrigo Chu '''Kinston (Keisha/Winston) 1. Ringo''' Walker Chu 2. Marlee Joselyn Chu '''Kaya (Keisha/Maya) 1. Jamison Pierce Matlin 2. Warren Zach Matlin Fraya (Frankie/Maya) 1.' '''Madge Sasha Matlin-Hollingsworth 2. Leia Jazlyn Matlin-Hollingsworth 3. Jane Catie Matlin-Hollingsworth '''Kamon (Keisha/Damon)' 1. Yasmine Dani 2. Joanne Kenzie 3. Megan Sammy Hamon (Hunter/Damon) 1. Zoanne Jadalyn Hollingsworth 2. Clayton Troy Hollingsworth 3. Landen Kyler Hollingsworth Framon (Frankie/Damon) 1.' '''Beau' Edwin Hollingsworth 2. Ethel Melissa Hollingsworth '''Winmon (Winston/Damon) 1. Piotr''' Iker Chu 2. Cody Maximus Chu '''Milamon (Miles/Damon) 1. Everett Theodore Hollingsworth 2. Roman Bryen Hollingsworth 3. Sawyer Declan Hollingsworth Drallas 1. Rock''' Thomas "Rocky" Dallas-Torres - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. 2. Cheryl Kathleen Dallas-Torres 3. Bette Annette Dallas-Torres 4. Sue Norma Dallas-Torres 5. Marlene Rosa Dallas-Torres 6. Anastacia Marian Dallas-Torres "Mari" "Stacey" "Mary" '''Karrin (Katie/Darrin) 1. Maybell Kallisto Howe 2. Naya Guinevere Howe 3. Liam Omar Howe 4. Howard Donald Howe (goes by middle name) "Howie" 5. Marilyn Pascale Howe "Mar" Zoston (Zoe/Winston) 1. Mai Kass Chu 2. Perry Lamar Chu 3. Rodney Herman Chu Toe (Tori/Zoe) 1. Lorelei Nadine Rivas-Santamaria 2. Casey Della Rivas-Santamaria 3. Taryn Winifred Rivas-Santamaria Griginy (Grace/Zig/Tiny) 1. Meredith Rita Novak 2. Judith Enid Novak 3. Viktor Gleb Novak Dimogen 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. 2. Gene Mansford Dallas 3. Clyde Randal Dallas Dreden (Drew/Eden) 1.' '''Bobbi' Marla Torres 2. Gale Luann Torres 3. Ginger Rosemarie Torres 4. Lenora Corinne Torres 'Santisaacs ' 1. Alfonso Scott Isaacs 2. Rudy Gordon Isaacs 3. Gladys Deanna Isaacs (born Grant Bruno Isaacs) '''Dianca (Dallas/Bianca) 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. 2. Lettie Genevive Dallas 3. Maurine Rena Dallas Zogaya (Zoe/Zig/Maya) 1. Kaja Spela Novak 2. Anja Mila Novak 3. Wyatt Colton Novak 4. Mason Ryker Novak 5. Levi Tristan Novak Driley 1. Matilda Priya Torres-Stavros 2. Keira Alexia Torres-Stavros - Prissy, stuffy, snobby, beautiful, thin, sophisticated, "rich" mindset, spoiled daddy's girl as a kid, wants to be treated like a queen 3. Zara Evangeline Torres-Stavros 4. Hazel Sienna Torres-Stavros Diny (Dallas/Tiny) 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. 2. Orella Faya Dallas "Onella" Dristie (Dallas/Christie) 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. 2. Orlaith Meabh Dallas Owitzanca (Bianca/Fitz/Owen) 1.' '''Rico' Griffin Milligan 2. Lexi Thea Milligan 3. Fletcher Ellis Fitzgerald 'Adenna ' 1. Beverly Clementine Torres "Bev" 2. Jamie Gwyneth Torres 3. Trish Tyra Torres '''Tradam (Tristan/Adam) 1. Travers Wilburn Torres-Milligan 2. Yorick Mordred Torres-Milligan 3. Bidelia Fedelma Torres-Milligan "Bi" Donnor 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" 2. Johna Magnolia Dallas "Mag" Dadam 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" 2. Maitland Lynton Dallas 3. Lavinia Marjorie Dallas "Marge" Dalave (Dallas/Dave) 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky 2. Marlowe Silver Dallas Dack (Dallas/Jack) 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" 2. Sorrel Tamela Dallas 3. Sukie Tiara Dallas Deden (Dallas/Eden) 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" 2. Topher Walton Dallas 3. Viviette Wilda Dallas Dalaya (Dallas/Maya) 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" 2. Kayleah Joella Dallas (Kegan's twin) 3. Kegan Joby Dallas (Kayleah's twin) Dake 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" 2. Jewel Kalyn Dallas Do (Dallas/Mo) 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" 2. Branda Carmella Dallas Dalitz (Dallas/Fitz) 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" 2. Beckett Cam Dallas "Beck" Dulian (Dallas/Julian) 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" 2. Barclay Carlyle Dallas Zallas (Zig/Dallas) 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" 2. Acacia Brande Dallas Zadam 1. Verochka Ustinya Novak-Torres 2. Anto Uros Novak-Torres Zo 1. Valeriya Tijana Mashkour-Novak 2. Dragica Branimira Mashkour-Novak 3. Vesna Dragana Mashkour-Novak Adalli ' 1. Navin Muhammed Torres "Nav" 2. Ali Savtaj Torres "Al" 3. Kona Janna Torres (twins with Baka) 4. Baka Jayne Torres (twins with Kona) 'Jruce 1. Vance Ramon DiMarco 2. Tessa Lilac DiMarco Danerek ''' 1. Slater Quinlan Van Zandt 2. Nessa Estelle Van Zandt "Starr" '''Jianca (Johnny/Bianca) 1. Nancy Dia DiMarco 2. Bess Georgia DiMarco "George" 3. Trixie Heloise DiMarco Emester (Emma/Chester) 1. Nedley Jameson Hosad-Bloom "Ned" Mester (Manny/Chester) 1. Jim Mortimer Hosada-Bloom Chanester (Chantay/Chester) 1. Hanne Sharona Hosasa-Bloom Dester (Darcy/Chester) 1. Winsor Ken Hosada-Bloom JJEli ''' 1. Phrynia Timandra Goldsworthy 2. Lucius Seyton Goldsworthy '''Brantay (Bruce/Chantay) 1. Elisha Luz Black Brane (Bruce/Jane) 1. Marcel Jerod Vaughn Rantay (Riley/Chantay) 1. Rocio Tenisha Stavros Pantay (Peter/Chantay) 1. Tomas Lonnie Black 2. Latrice Kimberlee Black Clanston (Clare/Winston) 1. Cassondra Leanna Chu Clesley 1. Beatrix Docia Betenkamp 2. Dillard Cyril Betenkamp Cliam (Clare/Liam) 1. Bud Jarves Berish Jarcy 1. Josef Isadore DiMarco (Kizzie's twin) 2. Kizzie Hester DiMarco (Josef's twin) Darisol (Dallas/Marisol) 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" 2. Paden Redd Dallas Dalori (Dallas/Tori) 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" 2. Isaura Fortunata Dallas "Issi" 3. Arkaitz Erramun Dallas Fave 1. Evaline Lockie Coyne (Mercy's twin) 2. Mercy Sophronia Coyne (Evaline's twin) Lannah (Liam/Hannah) 1. Theron Rube Berish Davoh (Dave/Winnie) 1. Reta Lella Turner 2. Dell Barton Turner Sophlan (Sophie/Declan) 1. Belva Alva Coyne - Sexy, seductive, knockout, outgoing charm, sharp thinking, jealous, selfish, bossy 2. Alton Bernhard Coyne Chlan (Chloe/Declan) 1. Benny Carrick Coyne Morlan (Morgan/Declan) 1. Effie Ivah Coyne Derchel (Derek/Rachel) 1. Iola Manda Haig 2. Maynard Ewald Haig Dereia (Derek/Leia) 1. Eugenia Flora Haig 2. Elton Dolph Haig Drewisol 1. Adella Melva Torres - Friendly, pleasant, eager to make one feel at home, spirited, funny conversation, heavyset, freckled, wants to live in Australia one day 2. Gena Nena Torres 3. Petra Rowena Torres Dress (Drew/Jess) 1. Rilla Josefa Torres 2. Ila Lela Torres Pellie 1. Buck Hank Nash 2. Elie Huey Nash 3. Ora Jeanne Nash Natemma (Nate/Emma) 1. Mick Percival Nelson 2. Aben Roborto Nelson 3. Archibald Petey Nelson "Archie" Fronnor (Frankie/Connor) 1. Chuck Warner DeLaurier 2. Donnie Rich DeLaurier 3. Ronica Betsy DeLaurier Harco 1. Volney Sanford Del-Rossi Hoby (Hazel/Toby) 1. Rollo Orval Isaacs 2. Linus Isham Isaacs Pane 1. Eula Golda Stone 2. Gusta Cordia Stone Janeli (Jane/Eli) 1. Claude Elbert Goldsworthy Jamy (Jay/Amy) 1. Meyer Ollie Hogart 2. Novella Rosella Hogart Senna 1. Roswell Simeon Bhandari 2. Rae Emmaline Bhandari Pimmy 1. Burrell Carleton Brooks Jindsay (Johnny/Lindsay) 1. Capitola Delphia DiMarco 2. Lee Manuela DiMarco Lav (Leia/Sav) 1. Malik Jasper Bhandari 2. Harlen Godfrey Bhandari 3. Dagmar Janette Bhandari Siberty (Sean/Liberty) 1. Harley Salome Cameron 2. Savannah Thekla Cameron Chriberty (Chris/Liberty) 1. Signe Philomena Sharpe Savanny (Sav/Manny) 1. Irma Mathilde Bhandari 2. Merill Otis Bhandari Banny (Ben/Manny) 1. Rothbart Oran Santos Oliya (Oliver/Maya) 1. Augustine Emery Dean 2. Marien Loranne Dean Mom (Mia/Tom) 1. Isabella Gina Jones-Blake - Queenly grace, class, prim, proper, stylish, elegant, regal, model-like, glamour queen, a bit of a prima donna, charming and fun when she lets her hair down, a powerhouse, in-charge, outspoken, sure of herself, kindhearted, perky, well liked, strong, fit, cheerleader, aerobics instructor after school, no matter what she'll be the center of attention. 2. Aura Dorothea Jones-Blake "Lark" 3. Lamar Hollis Jones-Blake Mianca (Mia/Bianca) 1. Isabella Gina Jones - Queenly grace, class, prim, proper, stylish, elegant, regal, model-like, glamour queen, a bit of a prima donna, charming and fun when she lets her hair down, a powerhouse, in-charge, outspoken, sure of herself, kindhearted, perky, well liked, strong, fit, cheerleader, aerobics instructor after school, no matter what she'll be the center of attention. 2. Harrison Raleigh Jones 3. Larkin Norris Jones Molli (Mo/Alli) 1. Ione Honora Mashkour 2. Inga Huldah Mashkour Daya (Damon/Maya) 1. Zoya Yekaterina Matlin (Yaroslava's twin) 2. Yaroslava Vladimira Matlin (Zoya's twin) Owalli (Owen/Alli) 1. Hilma Coral Milligan 2. Letha Isabelle Milligan 3. Casper Benton Milligan Palcone (Paige/Falcone) 1. Nealie Minta Falcone Reeg (Reese/Girlfriend) 1. Parthenia Odile Panny 1. Sibyl Paralee Stone Rathan (Riley/Nathan) 1. Van Solon Stavros Ram (Riley/Sam) 1.Sylvester Troyus Stavros Dr. Rilis (Riley/Dr. Chris) 1. Ward Truman Stavros Seke (Sav/Keke) 1. Zeb Willard Bhandari 2. Zella Wilma Bhandari 3. Vergie Wilhelmine Bhandari Noby (Toby/Nora) 1. Kartor Theo Isaacs 2. Elige Dwight Isaacs 3. Kylen Ramone Isaacs Biona ' 1. Jess Marcy DeSousa (adopted) 2. Nan Janine DeSousa "Ann" (adopted) 3. Daisy Europa (triplets with Danica and Dorothy) (adopted) 4. Danica Verna DeSousa (triplets with Daisy and Dorothy) (adopted) 5. Dorothy Dahlia (triplets with Danica and Daisy) (adopted) 'Bimogen ' 1. Randolph Wilfred Moreno-DeSousa "Randy" 2. Louisa Sam Moreno-DeSousa "Lou" (goes by her middle name sometimes) 3. Trudy Liza Moreno-DeSousa 'Adeli ' 1. Herberto James Torres "Jamie" "Herb" 2. Johnny Pete Torres 3. Wendla Alycia Torres "Wendy" "Alice" - Cute, slim, blonde, kind, meek, adventurous 'Jarco ''' 1. Guillermo Lupe Brooks-Del Rossi 2. Mary-Ellen Lannie Brooks-Del Rossi 3. Preston Reynaldo Brooks "Percy" '''Solly J. 1. Vida Claribel Cameron 2. Luanne Marina Cameron Fimojack (Fiona/Imogen/Jack) 1. Camille Melina Moreno-Coyne 2. Aya Myrthe Coyne-Jones 3. Fleur Olympe Moreno-Jones 4. Sanne Lotte Jones-Moreno 5. Shannice Cordellia Jones-Coyne 6. Wiktoria Faye Jones-Moreno "Wik" "Willow" Mayo 1. Aella Ghaliya Matlin-Mashkour (Adler's twin) 2. Adler Braise Matlin-Mashkour (Aella's twin) Mimogen 1. Crocifissa Giovannetta Moreno-Matlin (Elettra's twin) 2. Elettra Loredana Moreno-Matlin (Crocifissa's twin) Batie 1. Mirabella Placida Matlin-DeSousa (Pietrina's twin) 2. Pietrina Renata Matlin-DeSousa "Trina" (Mirabella's twin) Balli 1.Basim Ruh Bhandari-DeSousa 2. Basir Rusul Bhandari-DeSousa Adamo (Adam/Mo) 1. Hadil Mouna Torres-Mashkour 2. Ranya Shadiya Torres-Mashkour Madam 1. Angelique Blanca Torres-Matlin 2. Avril Blanche Torres-Matlin 3. Alaric Bertoldo Torres-Matlin "Berto" Clave 1.Athena Blinda Turner 2. Absalom Salomon Turner 3. Darla Bliss Turner Calli 1. Blythe Delta DeLaurier 2. Sampson Samir DeLaurier Miberty 1. Kobus Kolomon Van Zandt-Santos 2. Blossom Eartha Van Zandt-Santos Memma 1. Buffy Ebony Santos-Nelson 2. Cai Elsie Santos-Nelson (adopted Libemma 1. Jerrold Kai Nelson Van-Zandt 2.Fawn Jessamine Nelson-Van Zandt 3. Jurian Kacper Nelson-Van Zandt Clenna 1.Hope Jenay Edwards 2. Kalev Lanzo Edwards 3. Felice Janis Edwards Jenalli 1. Iman Jaclyn Bhandari 2. Kiran Baladeva Bhandari 3. Kala Journey Bhandari Clalli 1. Kovi Chandan Bhandari-Edwards 2. Kalare Leona Bhandari-Edwards 3. Mitul Nanda Bhandari-Edwards Allennare (Jenna/Alli/Clare) 1. Mohana Chanda Bhandari 2. Roshan Kashi Bhandari 3. Kalyani Vimala Bhandari Mayenna (Maya/Jenna) 1. Lemuel Otso Matlin 2. Niles Sheen Matlin Mayalli (Maya/Alli) 1. Katina Laveda Bhandari-Matlin (Kiona's twin) 2. Kiona Laverne Bhandari-Matlin (Katina's twin) Mayare (Maya/Clare) 1. Kora Leandra Matlin-Edwards (Panos' twin) 2. Panos Raimund Matlin-Edwards (Kora's twin) 3. Rambert Manlio Matlin-Edwards Allack 1. Hedwig Kimmy Bhandari-Jones 2. Puck Rafiq Bhandari-Jones 3. Rama Helmold Bhandari-Jones Beckogen 1. Piero Malvolio Baker 2. Marcos Napier Baker 3. Lizina Mabel Baker Back 1. Lori Mackenzie Baker-Jones 2. Naoise Murdo Baker-Jones 3. Lucia Mae Baker-Jones Backogen (Becky/Imogen/Jack) 1. Lulu Magdalene Baker-Jones 2. Diarmad Elkan Baker-Jones 3. Lupita Maire Jones-Moreno 4. Desya Eanraig Baker-Jones Zrewstan (Zig/Drew/Tristan) 1. Elizaveta Gavriila Novak "Veta" 2. Yevpraksiya Kristina Torres "Siya" 3. Oksana Pelagiya Milligan "Sana" Mayori 1. Marit Neena Matlin-Santamaria 2. Pepito Rafael Matlin-Santamaria 3. Dionisio Flavio Matlin-Santamario Anya J. 1. Erasmo Fabricio Sinclair 2. Ferdie Galen Sinclair 3. Margaux Nola Sinclair Sally J. (Sav/Anya/Holly J.) 1. Anand Kalidas Bhandari 2. Marietta Oceana Bhandari 3. Amala Kausalya Bhandari 4. Kaveri Manisha Bhandari "Kari" Jany J. 1. Alphonse Ignace Vaughn-Sinclair 2. Marsha Octavia Vaughn-Sinclair Marcy 1. Nazaire Michel Edwards 2. Consuelo Maxine Edwards 3. Faustino Gregorio Edwards Janarcy 1. Meryl Rita Vaughn-Edwards 2. Mead Yolanda Vaughn-Edwards 3.Meka Sylvana Vaughn-Edwards Jimberty (Jimmy/Liberty) 1. Iago Cyprian Brooks 2. Tallulah Stockard Brooks 3. Casimir Ishmael Brooks Seazel (Sean/Hazel) 1. Simone Romula Cameron 2. Savanna Rowan Cameron 3. Sabra Pauline Cameron Sparco 1. Ciro Graziano Mason-Del Rossi 2. Livio Massimo Mason-Del Rossi Jay J. (Holly J./Jay) 1. Sable Patience Hogart 2. Monique Francine Hogart Bhandsworthy 1. Kanti Vidya Goldsworthy 2. Hasan Binyamin Goldsworthy 3. Padma Madhari Goldsworthy Drecky 1. Valentina Gethsemane Torres 2. Gracie Orpha Torres 3.Sela Tryphosa Torres 4. Zipporah Saffira Torres 5. Sherah Naahmah Torres 6. Saffron Nogah Torres "Saffy" Zilaya (Zoe/Miles/Maya) 1. Aston Burke Hollingsworth 2. Aglaia Norene Hollingsworth 3. Giles Jolyon Hollingsworth (twins with Roy) 4. Roydon Sheldon Hollingsworth "Roy" (twins with Giles) DrewC 1. Miley Austyn Guthrie 2. Ashley Bryana Guthrie Jenanca 1. Bea Koriander Guthrie "Kory" Declanya (Declan/Anya) 1.Alla Ekaterina Coyne - Kindhearted, unselfish, well liked, long dark hair, long dark eyelashes 2. Klava Faina Coyne 3. Irina Cassarah Coyne "Ira" Zeli (Zig/Eli) 1. Arieh Talmai Goldsworthy-Novak 2. Nikolai Volya Goldsworthy-Novak "Kolya" 3. Ahava Sapir Goldsworthy-Novak Jig (Jenna/Zig) 1. Amos Natan Novak 2. Tamar Devorah Novak 3. Tova Zaza Novak Salare (Sav/Clare) 1. Anil Kistna Bhandari 2. Parvati Usha Bhandari 3. Naveen Prakash Bhandari Julowen 1. Kirby Lorn Milligan Drowen 1. Eunice Seraphina Torres-Milligan 2. Griselda Idonea Torres-Milligan Drulian 1. Dietra Eustacia Torres 2. Eulailia Floella Torres Dowen 1. Rock Thomas Dallas-Milligan "Rocky" - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. 2. Shad Roland Dallas-Milligan "Roly" Jimogen (Jake/Imogen) 1. Ghita Caprice Martin "Capri" 2. Candace Breanna Martin "Breena" "Bree" 3. Shelby Zelia Martin "Sheena" "Shirley" "Shelly" (she does NOT like her name, XD) Troliver (Tristan/Oliver) 1. Madeleine Antoinette Dean 2. Samouel Baptiste Dean Zave (Zoe/Dave) 1. Maeva Manon Turner Keli (Katie/Eli) 1. Charmian Mariana Matlin-Goldsworthy (Claude's twin) 2. Claudio Thom Matlin-Goldsworthy "Claude" (Charmian's twin) 3. Calpurnia Hermia Matlin-Goldsworthy (Callidora's twin) 4. Callidora Helana Matlin-Goldsworthy (Calpurnia's twin) 5. Berkeley Luanna Matlin-Goldsworthy 6. Nathaniel Vincentio Matlin-Goldsworthy 7. Julius Anthony Matlin-Goldsworthy "Tony" (Brutus's twin) 8. Brutus Lucilius Matlin-Goldsworthy "Bru" (Julius' twin) Maige 1. Daniela Ryana Del-Rossi (Ramsey's twin) 2. Ramsey Seward Del-Rossi (Daniela's twin) Dalenna 1. Rock Thomas Dallas "Rocky" - Big, muscular, tough, bullheaded, not very good at school because he doesn't care for most subjects but a star athlete (wrestling, soccer, golfing, boxing, martial arts, biking) and likes science, generous, sweet, a bit self-absorbed, macho, stubborn, cocky, powerful, strong, stocky, dark hair, attractive face, sophisticated, refined, likes reading for fun (NOT school), mature, distinguished, educated (preferably on his own, at his own pace, hands-on), quiet, seen as snobbish, good sense of humour, positive outlook. 2. Ravenna Morgana Dallas 3. Trecia Zula Dallas Greli (Grace/Eli) 1. Herald Francisco Goldsworthy 2. Valeria Juno Goldsworthy Tiles (Tori/Miles) 1. Thalia Erato Hollingsworth 2. Aldona Raine Hollingsworth 3. Titania Zoe Hollingsworth Trinston (Tori/Winston) 1. Arlo Magnus Chu 2. Scevola Valerian Chu Fanya 1. Yolande Isolde Coyne 2. Aine Flann Coyne 3. Neasa Orla Coyne 4. Dena Morrigan Coyne 5. Saoirse Roisin Coyne 6. Aoife Kallistrate Coyne Banya (Bianca/Anya) 1. Gloriana Elfleda DeSousa 2. Michael Rayner DeSousa 3. Domitilla Coretta DeSousa 4. Harlow Gunnar DeSousa 5. Jael Fioralba DeSousa Crankie (Campbell/Frankie) 1. Gioconda Meriwether Saunders "Gioia" 2. Rada Simcha Saunders "Roni" 3.Rina Liron Saunders Camlare (Campbell/Clare) 1. Meir Ithel Saunders 2. Gad Madoc Saunders 3. Bonaventura Fortuna Saunders "Bonnie" Camalli 1. Almas Nilam Saunders 2. Rubina Sapphire Saunders "Ruby" 3. Kama Prem Saunders 4. Shreya Felicitas Saunders (Ayman's twin) 5. Ayman Iqbal Saunders (Shreya's twin) Dean (Darcy/Sean) 1. 2. Jimanny (Jimmy/Manny) 1. 2. 3. Spia (Spinner/Mia) 1. Isabella Gina Jones-Mason 2. 3. Traya (Tristan/Maya) 1. 2. Troe (Tristan/Zoe) 1. Trori (Tori/Tristan) 1. 2. 3. Manarco (Manny/Marco) 1. 2. Daranny (Darcy/Danny) 1. 2. 3. Dane (Jane/Danny) 1. 2. Many (Manny/Danny) 1. 2. Danemma (Danny/Emma) 1. 2. Deremma (Derek/Emma) 1. 2. Moby (Mia/Toby) 1. 2. 3. Deria (Derek/Mia) 1. 2. 3. Poby (Paige/Toby) 1. 2. Elanny (Eli/Manny) 1. 2. 3. Ralli (Riley/Alli) 1. 2. Elashley (Eli/Ashley) 1. 2. J. Tellie (Ellie/J.T.) 1. 2. Kolly J. (K.C./Holly J.) 1. 2. Fitzona (Fitz/Fiona) 1. Bruona (Bruce/Fiona) 1. Jiona (Johnny/Fiona) 1. Eli J. (Eli/Holly J.) 1. 2. Ellie J. (Ellie/Holly J.) 1. 2. Ashellie (Ashley/Ellie) 1. 2. Eloby (Ellie/Toby) 1. 2. Pay (Paige/Jay) 1. Jimerri (Jimmy/Terri) 1. 2. 3. Dareli (Darcy/Eli) 1. 2. Jackona (Jack/Fiona) 1. 2. 3. Jakona (Jake/Fiona) 1. 2. 3. Draya (Drew/Maya) 1. 2. Trew (Tristan/Maya) 1. Keirew (Keisha/Drew) 1. 2. Jrew (Jenna/Drew) 1. 2. 3. Perew (Perino/Drew) 1. Frew (Frankie/Drew) 1. 2. 3. Grew (Grace/Drew) 1. 2. Bhandarew (Mrs. Bhandari/Drew) 1. 2. 3. Winnew (Winnie/Drew) 1. 2. Hollingsres (Mrs. Hollingsworth/Drew) 1. 2. 3. Snarew (Snake/Drew) 1. 2. Zrew (Zig/Drew) 1. 2. 3. Sarco (Sean/Marco) 1. Savtay (Sav/Chantay) 1. 2. 3. Perri (Paige/Terri) 1. 2. 3. Pazel (Paige/Hazel) 1. 2. 3. Reclan (Riley/Declan) 1. 2. Pashley (Paige/Ashley) 1. 2. 3. Farisol (Fiona/Marisol) 1. 2. 3. Kiberty (Kelly/Liberty) 1. 2. Jakarco (Jake/Marco) 1. 2. 3. Jakisol (Jake/Marisol) 1. 2. 3. Iminston (Imogen/Winston) 1. 2. 3. Mogen (Mo/Imogen) 1. 2. 3. Finatalie (Fiona/Natalie) 1. 2. 3. Eliffin (Ellie/Griffin) 1. 2. Elyan (Ellie/Dylan) 1. 2. Elistan (Eli/Tristan) 1. 2. 3. Danya (Danny/Anya) 1. 2. 3. Chantona (Chantay/Fiona) 1. 2. 3. 4. Alazel (Alex/Hazel) 1. 2. Alamy (Alex/Amy) 1. 2. Binston (Becky/Winston) 1. 2. 3. Zowen (Zane/Owen) 1. 2. 3. Dranya (Drew/Anya) 1. 2. 3. 4. Zigilya (Zig/Miles/Maya) 1. 2. 3. 4. Make (Mo/Jake) 1. 2. 3. J. Toby (J.T./Toby) 1. 2. Maratie (Marisol/Katie) 1. 2. 3. Daveli (Dave/Eli) 1. Memberty (Emma/Liberty/Manny) 1. 2. 3. Soby T. (Sean/Toby/J.T.) 1. 2. 3. Adinnie (Adam/Winnie) 1. 2. Adonnor (Adam/Connor) Adarisol (Adam/Marisol) Adeclare (Adam/Eli/Clare) Fimogeli (Fiona/Imogen/Eli) Davdam (Dave/Adam) Alenca (Alex/Bianca) Mialli (Miles/Alli) Jimalli (Jimmy/Alli) Anyagen (Anya/Imogen) Clanya (Clare/Anya) Panya (Peter/Anya) Jakanya (Jake/Anya) Blueli (Blue/Eli) Bluona (Blue/Fiona) Decallas (Declan/Dallas) Molly J. (Mo/Holly J.) Zirco (Zig/Marco) Chantamogen (Chantay/Imogen) Fanya J. (Anya/Fiona/Holly J.) Lanya (Leia/Anya) Chantanya (Chantay/Anya) Lantay (Leia/Chantay) K. Terri (K.C./Terri) Deciley (Declan/Riley) Driles (Drew/Miles) Drewstan (Drew/Tristan) Drilestan (Drew/Tristan/Miles) Driny (Drew/Tiny) Torrivatlin (Drew/Zoe/Maya) Clewcky (Clare/Drew/Becky) Clecky (Clare/Becky) Eclew (Drew/Clare/Eli) Anyia (Anya/Mia) Rubber Room (Zig/Grace/Tiny/Maya) Zatie (Zig/Katie) Clig (Clare/Zig) Grianca (Grace/Bianca) Tianca (Tiny/Bianca) Grimogen (Grace/Imogen) Gralex (Grace/Alex) J. Tean (J.T./Sean) Tobean (Toby/Sean) Minor Niners (Cam/Tristan/Zig/Tori/Maya) Gifted Kids (Alli/Clare/Jenna/Dave/K.C./Connor) Jimma (Jimmy/Emma) Originals (Sean/Toby/J.T./Emma/Manny/Liberty) Kave (K.C./Dave) Cave (Connor/Dave) Konnor (K.C./Connor) Seanya (Sean/Anya) Claff (Clare/Cliff) Cleli (Cliff/Eli) Zamaya (Zig/Cam/Maya) Zayori (Zig/Maya/Tori) Dram (Drew/Cam) Jam (Jake/Cam) Cameli (Cam/Eli) Jameli (Jake/Cam/Eli) Drashley (Drew/Ashley) Trashley (Tristan/Ashley) Hester (Hazel/Chester) Loskar (Lily/Oskar) Ashowen (Ashley/Owen) Ashadam (Ashley/Adam) Ashanca (Ashley/Bianca) Ashia (Ashley/Mia) Ashallas (Ashley/Dallas) Biolly J. (Bianca/Holly J.) Ashanny (Ashley/Manny) Ashatie (Ashley/Katie) Drane (Drew/Zane) Drewberty (Drew/Liberty) Dria (Drew/Mia) Bia (Bianca DeSousa/Mia) Camiles (Cam/Miles) Zamiles (Zig/Cam/Miles) Zashley (Zig/Ashley) Owitz (Owen/Fitz) Ashori (Ashley/Tori) Ashaya (Ashley/Maya) Jayarco (Jay/Marco) Histon (Harry/Tristan) Ashlina (Ashley/Trina) ''' '''Owori (Owen/Tori) Owaya (Owen/Maya) Owig (Owen/Zig) Faranya (Farrah/Anya) Savarrah (Sav/Farrah) Savarranya (Sav/Farrah/Anya) Zigoey (Zig/Joey) Zaitlin (Zig/Caitlin) Zake (Zig/Blake) Damake (Damon/Blake) Take (Tiny/Blake) Gake (Grace/Blake) Zoke (Zoe/Blake) Trake (Tristan/Blake) Wake (Winston/Blake) Milake (Miles/Blake) Mayake (Maya/Blake) Torake (Tori/Blake) Camake (Campbell/Blake) Jeke (Jess/Blake) Sake (Sadie/Blake) Frake (Frankie/Blake) Keike (Keisha/Blake) Dake (Dallas/Blake) Drake (Drew/Blake) Hake (Hunter/Blake) Cess (Cam/Jess) Cadie (Cam/Sadie) Ceisha (Cam/Keisha) Camon (Cam/Damon) Cinston (Cam/Winston) Coe (Cam/Zoe) Ciny (Cam/Tiny) Crace (Cam/Grace) Hampbell (Hunter/Cam) Jamon (Jess/Damon) Jiny (Jess/Tiny) Jrace (Jess/Grace) Joe (Jess/Zoe) Jristan (Jess/Tristan) Jrinston (Jess/Winston) Jaya (Jess/Maya) Jori (Jess/Tori) Jankie (Jess/Frankie) Jeisha (Jess/Keisha) Junter (Jess/Hunter) Samon (Sadie/Damon) Siny (Sadie/Tiny) Srace (Sadie/Grace) Soe (Sadie/Zoe) Sristan (Sadie/Tristan) Srinston (Sadie/Winston) Saya (Sadie/Maya) Sori (Sadie/Tori) Sankie (Sadie/Frankie) Seisha (Sadie/Keisha) Sunter (Sadie/Hunter) Zomogen (Zoe/Imogen) Spimmy (Spinner/Jimmy) Drinner (Drew/Spinner) Jinner (Jay/Spinner) Spalex (Spinner/Alex) Clenn (Clare/Glenn) Clean (Clare/Sean) Clinner (Clare/Spinner) Clake (Clare/Snake) Clarmstrong (Clare/Armstrong) Cliberty (Clare/Liberty) Clare T. (Clare/J.T.) Paige J. (Paige/Holly J.) Paiganca (Paige/Bianca) Flare (Fiona/Clare) Clianca (Clare/Bianca) Clantay (Clare/Chantay) Clolly J. (Clare/Holly J.) Clandari (Clare/Mr. Bhandari) Clori (Clare/Tori) Drilane (Drew/Riley/Zane) Peather 1. Alma Paulette Sinclair-Michalchuk - Charitable, sincere, soulful, spiritually and emotionally strong, quite wise 2. Virginia Titania Sinclair-Michalchuk "Ginny" 3. Jean Nevaeh Sinclair-Michalchuk Zace 1. Gunther Jan Novak 2. Allegra Maira Novak - Dark beauty, hippie-like, freewheeling tendencies, upbeat, cheerful, close to her family, suffers from allergies. 3. Ivan Harold Novak 4. Cara Aria Novak .....OW! *licks blood off of fingers* And I am DONE. Good day to you all. *stomps off, grumpily* Category:Blog posts